


A generation birthed in fire

by LittleLinor



Series: GENERATION Emblem [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots for a cfv g/fire emblem awakening crossover.<br/>Additional ships/characters will be updated as new chapters are added!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I gave in to the AU curse again and made a crossover. Roughly follows the concept of the plot of awakening, but with some modifications.  
> A summary of the plot can be found [here](http://usedempyrealthunder.tumblr.com/post/146897036137/fire-emblem-g-the-plot), and designs/art [on this tag](http://usedempyrealthunder.tumblr.com/tagged/GENERATION-emblem).
> 
> This chapter takes place not long after the reveal of Chrono's identity. Ibuki's POV   
> For the record, because I forgot to mention it in the plot post, Chrono has an ability that allows him to teleport-switch himself with any ally in range, or any enemy he engages combat with (this allows him to teleport himself behind enemy lines, isolate powerful enemies, or switch himself to the front lines to get a wounded ally to safety, for example)

The first time Chrono transforms in battle turns out to be for you.  
It's a tense, tight affair, a grim skirmish with forces that you'd hoped—but not, with your usual pessimism, believed—had been already annihilated, and morale is low, the bitterness of tired people forced to take up arms once again.  
You've taken to the front lines. Low manoeuvrability or not, you're the one who set all this into motion; it's your duty to lead the way and protect those who got caught in the whirlwind. That you have little regrets is irrelevant to what needs to be done.  
It doesn't take long to realise your mistake. With reinforcements coming from the sides, being able to exit the narrow gorge should have been a priority, and you and Kamui are both too slow and too bulky to allow swift progress, or even hold the line while nimbler fighters push forward. The enemy is already upon you. Lance fighters, archers—a less than ideal matchup for your shorter sword and slow magic, and you thank Naga for Kamui's prowess at stopping arrows. But even though you manage—barely—to hold them in check, you're not making any progress, and behind you, the enemy is closing in on your rearguard. You launch a fire spell at the line of lancers, and barely have time to hear a cry of your name before the pegasus's lance hits your side and throws you off your horse.  
Reflexes are the only thing that save you. You free your foot from the stirrup and roll, just fast enough to avoid being skewered to your horse by a second lance. But it's not enough—you're already bruised, and the fraction of second you miss from the still-ringing shock of impact in your head gives the enemy time to catch up to their partner, a heavy lance ramming into your chest and denting your armour.  
You gasp into nothing. No matter how hard you try, your lungs won't fill, air forced out of them from the combined impacts of their hit and your fall, and you can only stare as the second pegasus twirls in mid-air and dives towards you again.  
A roar rises like a wave, filling the air behind you, and before you can even blink, you're away from the enemy's path, right in the middle of the backup line of mage and archers, Shinemon rushing to check on you, and a few meters away, where you fell, Chrono has taken your place, body still in movement, launching himself towards the enemy, a hand pressed to his chest. And as you stare, as the enemy hesitates, his body swells like the tide, expands, dark iridescent wings growing out of his now-gigantic chest, and his voice—his voice still rises, its roar shaking the mountain and trees and making your still-shocked heart and lungs stutter.  
The very fabric of the universe vibrates.  
He doesn't waste any time. As the enemy stares, his breath smashes into them, sending them flying and tumbling into their own ranks. He rears and slams himself forward, trampling front line lancers underfoot.   
Maybe if they'd kept their wits about them, they would have stood a chance. But the mayhem and shock are enough for Kiba and Tokoha to rush forward in the gap he's wrought and start cutting down their disorganised ranks, his sword homing in on the exposed archers while she empties the skies.  
Before long, Kamui has joined them, then the Trinity mercenaries and their flawless physical-magic teamwork, and just like that the tide of battle is turned. By the time the breaks in your ribs are healed, the enemy is retreating, Tokoha scouting ahead to prevent another ambush.  
As you sit up, you see Chrono walking towards you, back in human shape. He won't meet your eyes.  
“… thank you,” you murmur as he stops in front of you.  
To your surprise, he looks—almost embarrassed rather than resentful.  
“… sorry,” he mutters. “I think I scared off your horse.”  
You blink. He shifts slightly, almost hiding behind his hair, hand reaching for the back of his neck.  
“I was careful—didn't hurt it, but it ran away anyway… can't blame it. I don't know where it's gone, I was too focused on the battle.”  
“I'll look for it!” Kumi calls out, straightening. “Ibuki, are you all right? Can you stand?”  
“I think so. We can take care of the bruising once we've set up camp.”  
She nods, but gives you a stern look as she hops on her pegasus.  
“Be careful not to bend forward too much! That dent in your armour could make things worse again.”  
You nod.  
“I'll be careful. Thank you.”  
She takes to the sky, and you're left alone with him, two static figures caught in their own space as everyone else keeps moving around you, moving supplies ahead, relaying messages, checking up on injured friends.  
He stays silent. From this angle, your gaze lingering without having to face his own, you're stricken by how large he seems, even as the darkening sky behind him dwarfs his small frame. As if the energy, the movement in his body couldn't be contained by his own skin, the momentum that had carried him to your aid too strong to be stilled.  
He's looking down, and away, but you think with a shiver that in reality, he's looking beyond.  
Soon, a part of you whispers with a mix of awe and apprehension, he'll be out of everyone's reach. Too fast to catch up on.  
He turns to you, finally, his face serious but drained of the resentment that had steeled it in the last few weeks. You look up at him, and blink when he offers you his hand.  
“Come on,” he huffs at your hesitation.  
You take his hand and let him pull you up.


	2. Chapter 2

Tokoha and Shion aren't scared of you, and it almost makes things okay.  
It's not completely true, of course. Not even they can completely shake off the aura that surrounds you in this shape, but it's never more than a little surprised jump if you get close unexpectedly. They _treat_ you the same still, even in dragon shape. Where others have started treating you with more awe or distance even when you're human, Shion and Tokoha stay at your side, like equals, like you're not suddenly three times their height when on all fours.  
It doesn't stop Shion from shouting sudden strategy orders at you on the battlefield, doesn't stop Tokoha from calling you out when you do something dumb, doesn't stop either of them from teasing you relentlessly.  
In fact, you think they do it a little more now. As if they were making up for all those you don't.  
It doesn't stop you from noticing, but you love them for it anyway.  
And it helps. It helps you keep a grip on the current that flows through you, the tide that was always dormant in you even when you thought you were fully human, always there deep within your core, ready to rise whenever your excitement and focus meet. It rises now, un-slowed, unhindered, crawling up your back and along your wings, settling and boiling at the back of your neck, a roar that comes inside and sings:  
Fire.  
It's not quite bloodlust. Just barely. It's battle itself you thirst for, not death, the noise, the agitation of it, the tight rope linking you to your opponents, pushing and tugging with their conflicting emotions. Run or attack.   
Somehow, you enjoy it when they run, and it's not relief.  
You fight to keep it under control. You hate where it comes from, even when you nauseatingly love the feeling itself. _It's not me_ , you tell yourself, but it is. It's so frightfully, viscerally you. It feels like breaking free, like an insect bursting out of its chrysalis, and what unfurls at your back isn't your wings.  
You roar and the entire world roars with you.  
And even then, they're here. Your friends, your comrades, these two whose only real common ground used to be ruthless determination. And that part hasn't changed, but they're something more now. Something tight and sturdy like the steel links of a chain.  
You transcend, and they stand with you.  
And it's enough. You breathe in their own battle high, Shion's sharp mind, his eye that covers the whole battlefield, Tokoha's flow, her instincts that catch every movement and mow it down. You let it spread to your wings, stretched over every inch of scale and feather. Keep it from your throat.  
You plunge back into battle.  
Chrono. Nothing more. Nothing less.


End file.
